the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Beware the Jackal
Spider-Man: "Beware the Jackal" is the second to last part of The Clone Saga, taking place November 20th, 2015, in Manhattan. In this part Peter finally begins to investigate the fake side of Jackal, Miles Warren's life, hoping to find clues about the so called Clone Protocol in the process, he does this accompanied by heroes Spider-Woman and other clones. Background The Story Midtown Interview The story begins with the young clone of Peter, Richard Parker Jr., and Peter Parker himself, dressed formally at Midtown School of Science and Technology having a late-year interview trying to get Richard into school, however, Richard states during the interview to Peter's surprise that he is actually more into journalism and mechanics rather then science as Peter was, he still however is accepted. After such interview they leave where Peter says "Good hustle" (good work) to him, Richard then crosses the street into an alleyway dressing into his onesie while Peter, who had his costume on under his clothes, waits. They then go swinging off and Peter uses this time to see the boy's abilities. Attack on the Maggia They decide ultimately to meet up / check on the female clone Spider-Woman, who now goes by Jessica Drew. She is in the midst of fighting the Maggia in a penthouse and the heroes help do such then ask her some questions and for help. She does agree as Jackal is an evil mastermind and Peter backs up sitting on the counter while he works on stalking Miles Warren's social life for any clues or places to check, in the meantime, Richard and Jessica web up the goons into a cocoon like thing per Richard's idea. Afterwards they web off with three different places, Richard to checkout the mall and a hardware store he frequents, Jessica to checkout E.S.U for obvious reasons, and Peter to look for clues in Miles Warren's apartment. Looking for Clues Empire State University Richard Parker Jr. runs into some goons robbing a store at the mall and ends up fighting them, meanwhile, Jessica explores Jackal's office and lab in the Science building but not his secret lab as there would most likely be traps and getting in would cause a lot of noise. Warren Residence Peter, after quickly looking finding nobody inside, begins to explore the Warren Residence in full-costume finding near nothing until he goes into Miles's room, behind his mirror is a photo which strikes a memory / flashback, the photo was of Peter and Gwen Stacy, they we're on a class fieldtrip to E.S.U, as Peter begins to piece things together he is struck by a bat, Miles knocks him on unconscious. The Tombstone of Stacy Peter wakes up hours later tied to the tomb of Gwen Stacy, Jackal is there with her corpse in his new green armor. Peter eventually breaks out from his ties and fights him but loses as Jackal's armor is too strong, Jackal then escapes with the corpse. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Spider-Man Stories Category:Jackal Stories Category:Maggia Stories Category:Spider-Woman Stories Category:Richard Parker Jr. Stories Category:The Clone Saga